<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cradle and All by TheNerdiestofAlys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366980">Cradle and All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdiestofAlys/pseuds/TheNerdiestofAlys'>TheNerdiestofAlys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postcanon Catradora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, HELLP, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Pregnancy, No Character Death, Preeclampsia, Pregnancy, hard pregnancy, pregnant adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdiestofAlys/pseuds/TheNerdiestofAlys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra have been trying to get prgnant with no success. When suddenly Adora turns out to be pregnant the pair are over the moon. However, it is not an easy pregnancy and it will test Adora and Catra as they never have before as they go through the process to try to build a family. </p><p>This is a pregnancy fic and will follow catra and Adora through Adora's pregnancy and probably beyond a bit. Finn is not the child, I wanted to do something different for their child and so much is fanon for Finn already. </p><p>No one, not Adora and not the baby die in this fic, though there will be serious medical ailments brought up. This is loosely baed on the experience of a close friend. If you or anyone has had a difficult preganancy and wants to correct my mistakes please do! Also if such delicate matters will trigger you please take care of yourself and do not read this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postcanon Catradora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Catra yawned, fangs on display as she walked into the small royal dining room adjacent to the kitchens. It was late in the morning and Glimmer and Bow sat nursing cups of coffee on the lazy day they had free from engagements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good morning Catra!” Bow greeted with a smile. She waves at him as she grabs a cup and pours a cup of coffee from the recently filled carafe on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Where’s Adora? We haven’t seen her this morning, did she get an early start?” Glimmer asks as Catra sits hands caressing her warm mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No she’s actually still asleep.” Catra says around another yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh have a late night?” Glimmer raises a brow. Catra glares fighting away the heat of a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, actually she was already asleep when I got in after those meetings last night.” Catra’s brow furrows with worry. Bow reaches out and squeezes one of Catra’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We all know Adora tends to be go go go until she drops. And she was helping out in Salineas last week I’m sure she’s just exhausted.” He says. Catra smiles in thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah that’s true!” Glimmers pipes up, “Just be happy she actually rests nowadays without being locked in her room.” Bow chuckles and Catra rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, well I’ll bring her some food so the kitchens can clean up. I doubt she’ll sleep much longer.” Catra says gulping the last of her coffee and standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We still going over to Plumeria to see Scorpia and Perfuma this afternoon?” Bow asks. Glimmer nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, we’ll head over after lunch. You two are coming too right? You know Scorpia wants to do a game night and don’t you need more of your Baby Making Potion.” Glimmer adds and Catra groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What trouble in paradise Catra?” Glimmer teases. Catra sighs and Glimmer’s grin fades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We uh, we’re actually thinking of taking a break from trying for a kid.” Catra says, head down stacking muffins on a plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra, why?” Bow asks gently. Catra scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s just...we’ve been trying for almost a year now. And everyone has been great, Perfuma makes us the fertility potion and Casta has made sure the rune on Adora is intact but I think it’s getting to her. She hasn’t been sleeping well and has been trying to keep busy even more again. I don’t want to stress her out. We can try again in a few months, but I think maybe not worrying about it might help her some.” She says avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And what about what you want?” Glimmer says coming around the table and grabbing Catra in a small squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t want getting pregnant to be another mission. And I don’t want Adora to get worked up. We’ll have a kid it takes time. Especially with magic. I’m not in a hurry.” She ends with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Awww.” Bow says stars in his eyes. Catra tolerates the double embrace for two seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay okay. Enough. I got to take this to Adora.” Catra slips out of the dining room and walks up the stairs to the residential suites of the castle. Her and Adora’s door is still closed and she briefly juggles the food tray to open it. When she walks in the morning moonlight is hazy drifting through the open windows across the room. Melog raises their head from where they took up Catra’s abandoned spot on the bed. Catra smiles at them. She quietly walks to the bedside table and sets the tray down. She looks at her wife, hair spread across the pillow and deep breaths hit her bangs. She’s still in a deep sleep. Catra bites her lip, but she knows if she lets Adora sleep much longer she won’t be thanked for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Catra sweeps a piece of her hair behind her ear and Adora sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey Adora.” She says softly. Adora’s nose scrunches as she furrows her brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra?” She slurs slowly blinking awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good morning Princess.” She chuckles. Adora smiles at her, but there are still circles under her eyes. Her face looks a bit sallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What time is it?” Adora asks before catching herself in a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mmmm late. You slept in.” Catra says scooting over as Adora sits up. She runs a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What time did you get in last night? I’m sorry I fell asleep before you came in.” Catra shook her head and grabbed Adora’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, Adora. I’m glad you got some sleep. You’ve been going pretty hard lately and just got home from Salineas.” Adora shrugs and turns noticing the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra did you bring me breakfast in bed?” She says, brow raised, changing the subject. Catra rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Getting out of what?” Adora asks with faux innocence. Catra grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Eat your muffins.” She says grabbing one and tossing it at her wife who laughs as she catches it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Perfuma and Scorpia had gone all out for their game night. Perfuma set up a nice campfire outside her home and a circle of chairs surrounded it. Scorpia had tried her hand at baked goods and made pot pie for dinner. Catra found herself laughing and enjoying herself. Scorpia was telling some story about Rogelio trying to propose to both Kyle and Lonnie and her gut hurt from laughing. It was nice having a friendship with Scorpia again. They had come so far in three years since Prime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra!” Bow called walking over to where Scorpia and Catra stood laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think it's time to head back to Brightmoon.” He says with a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh what you and Princess Shimmer can’t handle a little night life?” She teases.  Bow rubs his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Actually it's more your wife who can’t.” He says sheepishly and points to the other side of the fire where Adora has slumped against Glimmer’s shoulder and is completely passed out. Glimmer supports her friend with an arm around her shoulders as she talks to Perfuma. Catra’s tail whips in agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She fell asleep? Really?” Bow nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sure she’s fine Catra. But maybe we should let her go sleep in a bed instead of on my fiance.” Catra sighs but nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Has Adora been feeling okay?” Scorpia asks as Catra offers to help clean up a bit before waking Adora to teleport home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just tired. I think she overdid it in Salineas.” She answers and Scorpia hums with a frown on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” Catra asks tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Actually, I was uh helping in Salineas too, and we all kind of thought she might be coming down with something. She was sore a lot and this isn't the first dinner she fell asleep in the middle of. I thought she was just being Adora ya know? Didn’t want to admit to not feeling well.” Scorpia shrugs. Catra’s ears flatten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She didn’t say anything about that.” She growls glaring over her shoulder to the silhouette of her sleeping wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, let her sleep tonight and then maybe try to get her talking in the morning.” Scorpia suggests and Catra nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, If she refuses to talk about it I’ll just trick her into going to the healers at the castle.” Scorpia laughs but nods. Catra says goodbye to her friend and joins Bow and Perfuma by Glimmer who still supports the slumbering blonde. Catra cradles Adora’s face and rubs her thumbs over her cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey Sleepyhead, time to wake up.” She croons. Adora’s nose scrunches in annoyance and her eyelids start to flutter open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra? What?” She sits up and rubs one eye with the heel of her palm. Glimmer stands and stretches turning to thank Scorpia and Glimmer herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You fell asleep on Glimmer, literally.” Catra snickers. Adora blinks, sleep still holding on to her brain, slowing her thoughts. She blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s embarrassing.” She sighs. Catra squeezes her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora what’s going on? You’ve been exhausted. And Scorpia said this was happening in Salineas too. Are you feeling okay?” She asks lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah of course I’m…” Adora meets her wife’s eyes and falters. Her brow furrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I feel off. I can hardly stay awake past moonrise. My sense of smell has been weird. I swear I still smell like the salt air of Salineas. And I feel so achy, my lower back has been on fire. I must have caught something. I’m sorry.” Catra leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on Adora’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Princess, there’s nothing to be sorry for. Let’s just take a few days, let you rest up. And if nothing changes we go to a healer to see if you caught more than a small bug.” Adora smiles and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay.” Catra knocks their foreheads together and they smile at each other. The moment only breaking when Adora breaks into a jaw popping yawn. Catra snickers before standing pulling Adora up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright Sparkles. Sleeping Beauty is ready to go home.” She calls out. Bow and Glimmer nod and walk over. Scorpia and Perfuma stand a few feet away, Scorpia’s arm around Perfuma’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Feel better Adora.” Scorpia says smiling, causing the group to chuckle and Adora to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glimmer grabs Adora and Bow’s hands. Catra wraps her arm around Adora’s waist and in a shower of sparkles they leave Plumeria and arrive back in the hallway between the two couples’ bedroom in Brightmoon. Catra immediately has to take a breath to control the nausea that to this day still bothers her during teleporting. She’s distracted when she feels Adora wobble beside her. She tightens her grip on Adora’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You alright there Princess?” She asks, a flicker of worry returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah just got a little dizzy. Probably just from being tired. I’m fine.” She sends Catra a reassuring smile. Catra nods, her tail curls around Adora’s calf. Melog appears down the hallway and mewls their hello. Glimmer smiles and pats Melog on their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Goodnight you two. Adora get some rest okay?” Bow says and he and Glimmer disappear into their room. Adora and Catra walk into their room and quietly change into sleepwear before curling up on their bed. Catra pulls Adora to her chest and her wife nuzzles under her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sleep well Adora.” She murmurs but the blonde is already softly snoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The next morning Catra wakes before Adora, again. She decides to bring her wife breakfast in bed once more and heads to the kitchens. Once she returns her arms are laden with a tray full of food and two steaming mugs of Brightmoon’s darkest roast coffee. Enough milk and sugar to hurt your teeth in Catra’s and Adora’s black with just a splash of milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora? You awake?” Catra says softly as she nudges their bedroom door closed with her hip.  The blonde blinks open her eyes from where she lays on her side. She pushes herself up to a sitting position. Her sleepy smile sends butterflies through Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, just waking up. Did you bring breakfast?” She asks, turning her legs out of the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yup! Two days of breakfast in bed, don’t let it get to your head now.” Catra teases. Adora chuckles softly before her face freezes. Her nose twitches and she turns a bit pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Catra? Did you bring coffee?” Adora asks. Catra lowers her ears in concern before setting the tray down on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah just the way...you like it.” But the end of her sentence isn’t heard as Adora jolts out of bed and sprints to their ensuite bathroom. The sound of retching meets Catra’s ears and she’s moving quickly. She enters the bathroom to see her wife gagging and heaving over the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora!” She calls and steps forward to hold back her hair and rub her back. Neither of them were foreign to this routine. They both had their nightmares and sometimes that led them here, sometimes their positions were reversed.  Adora shakily wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry, the smell, it’s just so strong. Can you please get rid of it?” Adora asks weakly looking up at Catra. She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah one second.” And Catra dashes out of the bathroom and grabs the two mugs. She quickly walks them over to the balcony and unceremoniously dumps the liquid out. Ignoring a yell of indignation from below she sets the mugs down on the floor and returns to Adora in the bathroom who is now sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands. Catra’s ears flatten with worry and her tail whips behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora, I think we should go to the healers. I know you wanted to try to rest and wait whatever this is out but you’re getting worse.” Catra says kneeling in front of her wife and cradling her head. Adora sighs but nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah okay.” Catra smiles at her. Slowly the blonde stands up and Catra wraps her in a robe. Adora goes to argue that she can change into clothes but Catra tells her there is no point since the doctor will need to examine her and she’s still coming back to bed anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once they’ve walked to the healer's, Adora and Catra sit together on a cot and wait for a healer to help them. Catra nuzzles into her wife’s neck trying to see if she could smell the sickness on her. All she smelled was Adora, maybe little more and a little sweeter but that could be the sweat from dry heaving just twenty minutes earlier. The rough musk of bile still clung to her as well but she wouldn’t mention that to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finally a healer with purple hair bobbed at her shoulder came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello. What seems to be the trouble?” The healer smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora has been feeling some extreme fatigue and this morning the smell of coffee made her puke.” Catra supplies. Adora nudges her ribs with her elbow. The healer hmms and looks through Adora’s rather unfortunately extensive file. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And is it true you both have been trying to start a family?” The healer asks and both women jump a bit in surprise. They share a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well yes but I’ve been out of town for a while...we haven’t…” She trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well when was your last period if you don’t mind me asking?” The healer asks gently. Adora’s brows screw up in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh um before I volunteered to go to Salineas but after that camping trip... um maybe two months ago…” Adora says, voice going quiet. Catra is still as stone. She watches the healer who gives them a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay then let me check the conceiving spell you received in Mystacor.” The healer says and gestures to Adora’s stomach. Numbly Adora nods and brings shaking hands to lift her sleeping shirt and lower her pants to show a small rune on her lower hip. The healer leans in close and touches two fingers to the rune. It glows a soft yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What does that mean?” Catra asks from where she sits beside Adora claws digging into the medical cot’s bedding. The healer sits back and smiles at the young couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Congratulations Adora, Catra. You’re pregnant!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're Pregnant!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra wakes up and tries to care for her wife. When Adora begins puking at the smell of coffee she begins to worry and they go to the healers to see what's "wrong"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Adora’s voice came out small, fragile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m pregnant? We...we are going to have a baby?” Catra releases her grip on the cot and gently grabs Adora’s hand. Adora’s other hand has come automatically to rest on her abdomen. The healer nods still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes I’d say 5 or 6 weeks based on when you said your last period was. I’ll let you two be for a moment and will be back.” She says and slips past a curtain. Adora hasn’t spoken again and Catra can feel her trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      ”Dora? Are you okay?” She asks, her voice cracking. Adora turns and when her eyes meet Catra’s tears burst forth and begin falling down her cheeks. A small smile creeps onto her face, tentative and shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We’re having a baby.” She whispers. Catra feels tears sting her own eyes. She leans her forehead against Adora’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah, yeah we are.” Catra can’t hold back a huge grin. Adora giggles through her tears and squeezes Catra’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I love you Catra.” A lump forms in Catra’s throat and she wraps her tail around Adora’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I love you too.” The two bask in each other for a moment before the healer comes back. They make plans to go to Mystacor before the week is out as Casta has been chosen as their midwife and designated healer to consult throughout the pregnancy. The healer gives the couple some pamphlets on expecting a baby through magical conception and tells them to come by if they have any immediate concerns that can’t wait until Castaspella can see them. As the two walk hand in hand down the hallway Catra groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What?” Adora asks, her voice still a bit breathy and bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We have to tell Glimmer, there’s going to be so much sparkling.” Adora chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I thought you’d be more worried about telling Bow.” She remarks and Catra stops dead in her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He can’t hug you! He’ll hug the baby to death!” Her voice is dead serious and Adora throws her head back in laughter.  She reaches out and grabs Catra’s hand. Catra smiles at her wife who in her pajamas, mussed up hair, and robe with one hand resting casually on her still flat belly is absolutely gorgeous. Of course her skin is still too pale and there are dark circles under her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey let’s head to the kitchens you still haven’t eaten anything today and you’re not just feeding your endless pit of a stomach anymore.” Catra says, eyes softening. Adora smiles at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah okay. But no coffee,” She turns a bit green at the thought, “I think that’s off the table for a while.” Catra chuckles but wraps her tail around Adora’s waist and grips her hand as they walk to the kitchens. Both of them are quiet still absorbing that they are pregnant, finally. Adora is on cloud nine already excited to ask for what Casta had called Baby Books. Catra was excited too and protective. She shuddered mentally realizing a conversation would need to happen about She-Ra for the next nine months. Maybe she can rope in Bow’s puppy dog eyes for that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The kitchen staff are setting out materials for sandwiches for the residents of the castle to make at their leisure. Thankfully the coffee carafes are gone and if anyone wants a cup Catra has words for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Here Princess sit down. I’ll make you a sandwich.” Catra guides Adora into a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “This is what I’m in for until the baby comes aren’t I?” Adora pouts but takes the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Pampering? You’re a princess it should be as natural as breathing.” Catra retorts. Before Adora can protest the doors open and in comes Bow and Glimmer chatting idly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Adora!” Glimmer exclaims when she sees her, “How are you feeling today?” Glimmer grabs a seat at the small wooden kitchen table they often use for meals with just the four of them across from Adora, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We were really worried about you the past couple days.” Bow adds before joining Catra at the buffet table to grab him and Glimmer some food. One of the kitchen staff walks over to Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Is there anything we can grab for you Your Majesty?” They ask politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Mm Bow and I just came from a walk around the gardens and now I’m craving Strawberry Juice. Do you want some Adora?” She asks. Adora’s eyes had bugged out like saucers, strawberry juice suddenly sounded like the best thing in the world. She wondered if pregnancy cravings were going to be a big thing for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes please.” The staff member smiles and leaves to retrieve their drinks. Catra and Bow sit down. Catra made herself a tuna fish salad sandwich and chicken salad sandwich for Adora as well as some fruit and the crinkled chips she loves. Adora smiles her thanks to Catra who pulls her chair up with Adoras. She sits and Adora leans into her as she picks up a chip and nibbles. Catra worries over the bags still present under Adora’s eyes. Her plans for rest days for her wife have not been abandoned in her mind; they have been extended for the next nine months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “How’d you sleep?” Bow asks as he hands Glimmer her plate, she beams at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “She passed out.” Catra said and the two shared a smile. Glimmer’s eyes narrowed as she took a bite of her sandwich. She opened her mouth mid-bite to say something when the kitchen staff member came back with two glasses and a pitcher of strawberry juice. Adora’s mouth watered. Catra must have seen the blatant want on her face as she chuckled and reached to fill her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m hoping these are in season for a while longer yet, I have a feeling requests for strawberry juice are going to be abundant in my future.” She snarks, giving the glass to Adora who blushes. She takes a sip and it is heaven. Her face must reflect her joy as Catra chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well they are a summer fruit but we get them from Plumeria and they can grow a bit longer there the closer to the heart blossom they are.” Bow remarks. Glimmer is still studying the two of them. Adora can tell her wife is enjoying this game, her ears are twitching in her amusement and her tail is swaying lazily behind them. Not to mention the shit eating grin on her face. Adora rolls her eyes but drains the glass and quickly refills it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You two are hiding something…” Glimmer says warily sipping her own strawberry juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Whatever could we be hiding?” Catra says silkily. Adora pokes her in the ribs hard. Catra merely moves the hand around her waist to gently cradle her abdomen. Adora can’t help the blush and flitter of excitement she feels at her wife’s embrace. It’s Bow who gasps dropping his fork with a clang. Tears immediately spring to his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Are you?” He says with a shaky voice. Glimmer looks between her two best friends and her husband confused. Adora decides to end her torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We will be needing to go visit Casta within the week.” She says bringing her own hand to cover Catra’s on her belly. Bow screeches causing Catra to lightly hiss and fold back her ears. Adora sees the moment it clicks in Glimmer’s head. Her eyes widen then dart to Adora’s stomach before meeting her eyes. Her eyes begin to grow misty too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You’re pregnant?” She whispers. Adora only smiles. Glimmer and Bow simultaneously shoot up and run around the table to hug them. Catra jumps up to intercept Bow subjecting herself to the spine cracking enthusiasm of the archer. As she rubs her lower back after finally being released she sighs in relief at the gentle hold Glimmer has on her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh Congratulations!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Glimmer wipes tears off her face and sees Adora doing the same. Hormones her mind provides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “So this is why you’ve been so exhausted.” Bow says. Adora nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yeah. And morning sickness has made an appearance as well.” Catra adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Unfortunately.” Adora agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh we should have a Princess Alliance Meeting! You can announce it to everyone!” Bow exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Maybe after we go to Mystacor. I want to make sure everything is good with the baby.” Adora deflects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And you need to catch up on sleep, not get over tired from a party.” Catra admonished him. The foursome sat back down and finished their lunch. Glimmer left to go to a meeting with Bow in tow and Catra held another pitcher of strawberry juice and guided her wife back to their bedroom for a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adora lay propped up in their bed and smiled as Catra went about the room cleaning up from this morning. She picked up the breakfast tray and set it outside their door to be picked up and taken back to the kitchens. A few minutes later she added the empty coffee mugs, having been thoroughly rinsed out. Catra caught Adora smiling after her and couldn’t help the purr that built in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What are you thinking?” Catra asks as she scoots onto the bed, she draws the gauzy purple curtains around their bed to mute the midday moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Just imagining. We can put a bassinet here by the bed between us and Melog’s couch. Eventually we will need to get them their own room, so we will need a nursery. I wonder if we can get Casta to knit them a blanket.” Catra rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Of course you’re planning.” Adora pouts at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “It’s fun to imagine though. I havent...I haven’t let myself. I didn’t want to get my hopes up while we were trying. And now that we know it’s all I can think about.”Catra pulls Adora into her embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You know I bet we could get the same places that made those She-Ra dolls to make a Melog plushie for them too.” She whispers and Adora gasps nodding excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh and Swiftie! He will be so sad he can’t visit them right away, that would be perfect.” Catra continued to mumble suggestions for this beautiful piece of their future until Adora fell asleep in her arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you Enjoyed! This chapter was a little on the shorter side but i wanted to keep all the fluff together. Things will star to get more serious from here on out. So enjoy the easygoing fluff now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mystacor (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Best Friend Squad go to Mystacor for Adora's first prenatal checkup</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Catra is awoken by the warm body in her arms ripping away from her and off the bed, followed by the slap of bare feet on their floor and the echo of retching from the bathroom. Catra sighs but stands, grabbing the glass of water from beside Adora’s side of the bed. She flicks on the bathroom light as she enters and gathers Adora’s hair loosely behind her neck. Adora heaves over the toilet bowl, nothing but bile rising in her gut. She slumps and Catra crouches down. Adora panting looks at her wife. Catra searches her too pale face marked by the deepest dark circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh my love.” She says cupping Adora’s cheek. It’s almost as if Adora’s body was attempting to hold back the worst of the pregnancy symptoms but once Adora consciously knew she was pregnant some dam broke. Adora was hardly keeping any food down, and they learned morning sickness was not strictly a morning only illness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry I woke you.” Adora croaks out. Catra winces at the scratchiness of her voice and hands her the glass of water. Adora swishes, spits, and then takes a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t be.” Catra gives her a sleepy smile. “C’mon, let’s get back to bed. We’re going to Mystacor in just a few hours.” Adora smiles and takes the proffered hand. As she stands her vision blurs and she feels her knees begin to buckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora!” Catra catches her about the waist, holding her tight as she gets her feet under her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m okay, I’m okay. Just stood up too fast and I may be a little tired.” Adora grimaces in her direction and Catra’s chest squeezes with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know ‘Dora. Let’s get back to bed.” Catra keeps an arm around her waist as her wife yawns and stumbles her way back to the bed. Adora gingerly sits down, one hand on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just a few hours little one, let mommy have a few hours.” Catra can’t help the grin as she climbs in behind Adora and pulls her into her embrace. With a flick of her wrist the blanket covers them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “C’mere.” She whispers and Adora curls into her chest, her head cradled on Catra’s shoulder. Adora hums happily. Adora quickly falls back into slumber, a soft snore emanating from her. Catra stays awake holding her wife safe in her arms. She puts her hand over Adora’s on her still flat abdomen. She slowly drifts to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She feels like she’s hardly closed her eyes when Glimmer and Bow pop into the room, literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good morning! Are we excited to meet the baby!” Glimmer intones after teleporting into their bedroom. Catra groans and buries her face in Adora’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re eight months too early Sparkles.” She grumbles. Bow chuckles from beside the queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No on Mystacor, Casta will be able to project the heartbeat. So in a way you get to meet your baby today.” Catra’s head snaps up. Adora adjusts in her arms turning to face her friends. Her voice is watery when she answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “W...what?” Glimmer’s eyes soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’ll be able to hear your baby’s heartbeat.” She reiterates. Catra feels Adora hiccup before she begins sobbing. Catra’s ears fall down against her head as she processes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ah we broke them!” Glimmer says stepping closer to them and sitting on the bed. Catra wraps her tail around the queen’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, no.” Adora wipes her eyes. “I’m okay, that’s just so amazing. I’m not sure why I’m crying.” Catra silently kisses the crown of Adora’s head. Bow smiles at them and nods decidedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hormones.” Catra smirks, aware of the hormones wreaking havoc on her wife’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah.” Adora giggles wiping her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We are going to teleport to Mystacor, I don’t know if it will make you nauseous so we asked ahead to have breakfast there instead. And yes I remembered no coffee or sausages.” Glimmer assures before Catra can interject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t care if I do get nauseous I’m excited to get Casta’s help. The pamphlet we got from the healers here is brief.” Adora gripes. Catra rolls her eyes, brief though it may be Adora had poured over it in the last few days. Ever the prepared soldier she wanted more information. She didn’t say it but she knew she was worried. No one knows how She-Ra’s magic will affect the pregnancy or Adora being a First One not an Etherian. She’d cling to anything she can know about carrying their baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t worry Adora, we all are here to help you. We’ll meet you in the Council Room once you both are dressed.” Bow smiles and the pair teleport away. Adora sits up and stretches her arms above her head. Catra slinks off the bed from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How do you feel this morning Adora?” Catra asks as she rummages through drawers, grabbing a loose fitting top for Adora and some leggings. For herself a repurposed shirt of Adora’s and leggings as well. She turns and tosses the clothes to Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Only a bit nauseous, as long as I don’t smell anyone’s breakfast on the way to the council room I’ll be alright.” She says smiling. She’s pulling her hair back and begins to change in a hurry. Catra mentally laughs at her eagerness but changes quickly too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hopefully the healers in Mystacor will have a better stomach remedy.” Catra adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, I can’t stand the ginger root tea the kitchen makes and well it doesn’t really do much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know my love.” Catra tucks an errant piece of hair behind her wife’s ear. Adora leans into the hand for a moment then jumps up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s get going then!” Catra smiles and grabs her hand as they leave their rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When the two walk into the council room they are greeted by Bow and Glimmer once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t you two look comfy cozy.” Glimmer murmurs at their matchy match leisure wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m not dressing up for this.” Catra says, and Glimmer reads between the lines of how tired they both must be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well my dad is handling Brightmoon business for the day, no need to delay. I’m excited to meet my niece or nephew!” Glimmer squeals, grabbing bow’s hand and holding out her other, wiggling her fingers at the couple. Catra rolls her eyes. Adora smiles and holding Catra’s hand grabs her eager friend’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The teleportation feels different to Adora. Before it felt a bit like the world shifting under her feet, like when standing in the waves of the ocean and the sand is pulled from beneath you. The feeling was much more intense this time, she felt floaty and like her head was slow to follow the rest of her body. She blinked rapidly seeing Mystacor before her before falling to her knees, something catching her preventing her from completely passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Adora!” Catra’s voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. Another voice joined hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Take a deep breath dear. There we go, another.” Adora blinked again and the shapes swimming in her vision came back into view. Catra was holding her up fur on end. Glimmer and Bow looked down at her worried and Casta had a hand on her back as she coached her breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “S...sorry. I’ve never felt like that when you’ve teleported us Glim.” Glimmer shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No need to be sorry. Aunt Casta is she okay?” Casta nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Did you get a bit lightheaded there Adora?” Casta asks, helping the blonde stand. Catra kept a firm grip around her waist as well. Adora nods shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting it.” Her voice sounded foreign, shaky to her ears. Casta nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s get you inside. You’ll need to eat something and have some water. You’ll feel back to normal in a minute.” Adora nods. They begin to walk, Glimmer sidles up to Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m so sorry Adora!” Adora cut her off with a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s alright Glim. You couldn’t have known.”  Glimmer frowns but nods. Catra squeezes her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you really okay Princess?” She asks, and Adora feels her heart clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah Catra. I’m sorry, did I scare you?” Catra shrugs a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I mean it's fine. You’re fine and we are in Mystacor the best place for you to be not fine so.” Adora knocks her head against Catra’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m okay Catra, just a dizzy spell. Glimmer’s teleportation must have caused it.” Catra remains tight lipped but nods. Everyone walks into the dining room of Mystacor where a verifiable feast has been laid out before them. Catra helps Adora into her seat, Adora swats her shoulder. The tension of earlier lessens. Tea is poured for everyone in lieu of coffee and Catra serves Adora a plate with eggs, potatoes, and some fruit before making her own. Adora smiles at her. Breakfast continues on pleasantly, Casta tells stories and announces she’s knitting baby socks, a sater, and a hat. Glimmer rolls her eyes. As everyone finishes their food, even Adora putting away more than she has in the last few days, Casta stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Shall we go to a private medical room girls? I think we’ve kept you waiting long enough.” casta asks Adora and Catra. Adora nods eagerly and quickly gets out of her chair. Catra is right behind her and grabs her hand. Bow and Glimmer follow. Casta leads them down a hallway into the healing wing of Mystacor. She turns a corner and leads them down a small hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This is our maternal wing. Glimmer was born in these very halls.” Casta says cheekily making the young queen blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aunt Casta!” Catra snickers at their friend’s expense. Casta chuckles and opens a door into a private room. Inside is an examination table and some chairs along with some equipment for the medical professionals. Casta pops her head out the door and calls out. A young fawn person walks in and introduces themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello, I’m Cimmaron. I’ll be helping Castaspella run the tests necessary for you Adora.” The young woman smiles and Adora smiles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “First let’s do a basic check up.” Cimmaron says and leads Adora over to a scale where she records her weight, checks her eyes and ears and records her temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well that all looks normal, go ahead and have a seat.” Adora sits and gives Catra’s hand a squeeze when the feline woman holds out her hand to her wife. Casta cla her hands and stands in front of the expecting couple, the queen, and Bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay so first let's get some questions answered. I know you both don’t know anything about your medical histories or genetic histories so we will be taking some of Adora’s blood to test for any genetic markers we may need to keep a lookout for. Catra, we'd like to do the same for you since not much is known about magicat physiology either.” Both women nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great. Okay Adora I have your chart from the Brightmoon healers here so it looks like you’re almost at the end of your sixth week. You’ve reported feeling nauseous, fatigued, and a bit light headed times. Any other symptoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I have gotten a bit emotional easier lately. Adora admits with a blush. Casta nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “All to be expected. Now I am going to do a pap smear to check your cervix. I know after the war all of you Horde kids were introduced to reproductive help so I hope this isn’t too odd a concept. And Adora you and catra have had your birth control implants removed for several years now, yes?” Again both women nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great, go ahead and lay back on the table. Glimmer, Bow this part is a bit private. I’ll have Cimmaron come get you when it's time to meet the baby hmm?” She says and Glimmer and Bow stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good luck we’ll see you in a bit.” They say to the expecting mothers and go outside to wait in the hall. Both women sit still holding each other’s hands as Cimmarron takes samples of blood from them and leaves the room to take them for testing. Adora lays back on the exam table, feet in the stirrups and looks at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You look ready for a nap.” Catra says nd smoothes back Adora’s hair. Adora grins wryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe not now but after all this excitement yes a nap sounds wonderful.” Catra smiles. Casta taps Adora’s leg signalling she is done and Adora can remove her legs from the stirrups and close her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Everything looks good Adora. I’ll be able to tell more once we look at the baby but I think I can safely determine a due date.” Catra and Adora smile. Cimmarron comes back in the room with Glimmer and Bow trailing behind her. She holds several vials of a potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “These should help with the nausea and morning sickness. Take a mouthful at bedtime and when you get up. I’ve sent along how to make it to the healers in Brightmoon so you won’t need to worry about running out.” Cimmaron hands the vials to Catra who nods and sets them in a bag the two had brought with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So is it time, can we see the baby!?” Glimmer squeals clapping her hands. Casta laughs and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Glimmer, Bow go stand on the other side by Adora’s head. Cimmaron go on the other side and help me with the spell.” Cimmarron nods and everyone moves into place. Casta looks at Adora and Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ready.” Adora says. Casta and Cimmarron draw a complicated rune over Adora’s stomach. Upon completion it lowers and rests on her stomach, the rune on her stomach showing her pregnancy glowing as well And suddenly a projection is in the air. In a triangle shape shows the blurry insides of Adora’s uterus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And there.” Casta points to a small blob in the triangle. It beats and the sound fills the room. Bow grips tightly onto Glimmer. Catra gasps. Adora cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Our baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this fic, I promise it has not been abandoned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>